The Dare
by karin taicho
Summary: Every hundred years, there is a dare made for five boys: to express their true love. Toshiro is one of the shinigami picked. Will he be able to confess his love for Karin? ToshiroxKarin GinxRangiku
1. Chapter 1: The Contest

The Dare

The voting

Karin's POV

I was in my room and thought _this is the week._

I turned on my radio

"Happy Couple Week! As you may know, every hundred years, our shinigami girls get to choose five single boys to express their love this week! The results would be in today at noon, so stay tuned!"

I ran to the Shinigami Women's Association to vote. In there, I got into a line with a hundred girls in front of me. After an hour, it was my turn.

Nanao said, "Please write the boy's name on this slip of paper."

I wrote Toshiro's name on the slip of paper _I love him, so I want to know if he loves me_

I put my paper into the box.

At noon, I turned on the radio in hope.

"Now, due to the voting of the girls, these five men were picked! The first man is… our Kuchiki Taicho of the sixth squad!"

_Oh no! There's four left! There may be hope…_

"The second lucky man is… Abarai Fukitaicho!"

_No way!_

"The third man is … Ichimaru Taicho of the third squad!"

_Why can't Toshiro be picked? _I thought, being impatient.

"The fourth is none other than out substitute shinigami Ichigo Kurosaki!"

_Aww man! It can't be him. I'll never get it out from him._

"And the last shinigami is…"

_He'll never be picked…_

"Hitsugaya Taicho of the tenth squad!"

"YES!" I screamed!

"Hey what's all the commotion?" asked my taicho, Genpachi Zaracki.

"N-nothing's the matter Taicho."

"Good. Now get to work. Yachiru doesn't know how to sign papers, so it's your job, third seat."

"OK" I said, signing the loads of paper my fukitaicho was supposed to sign.

As my taicho left, I thought _I'm such a lucky girl._

The drawings

Toshiro's POV

_Ring! Ring!_ It was 8 o'clock. I turned on the radio.

"Happy Couple Week! As you may know, every hundred years, our shinigami girls get to choose five single boys to express their love this week! The results would be in today at noon so stay tuned!"

_Damn it's today! I hope I'm not picked. _ I thought _If I'm picked today t-then _

"Taicho!" said Rangiku , "Today is it! I'm voting! I hope you are the lucky one!"

"Matsumoto you better not pick me! If you do, I'll take away your shopping money and make you do my paperwork for a month!" I said burning up.

"Holy crap! Well bye, Taicho! See you later," she said chuckling.

I continued doing my paperwork until…

"Now, due to voting of the girls, these five men were picked!"

_It's time! _

"The first man is… our Kuchiki Taicho of the sixth squad!"

_Yes! It's not me. _

"The second lucky man is … Abarai Fukitaicho!"

_Goody! Now there's three more left_

"The third man is…. Ichimaru Taicho of the third squad!"

_Two more left… two more_.

"The fourth is none other than our substitute shinigami Ichigo Kurosaki!"

_Now there's only one more. It is definitely not me. There's a hundred shinigami left to choose from so it is not me. There's only a one percent chance it's me. _I thought hopefully.

"And the last shinigami is…"

_Not me, please.._

"Hitsugaya Taicho of the tenth squad!"

"Noooooo!" I stared in shock at the radio. I wanted to break the damned thing. I heard Matsumoto chuckling behind me.

"Matsumoto! Damn it!" I exclaimed. "Y-you did this on purpose!"

She said, "But Taicho, I really want to know who she is."

"No more shopping money for you!"

"No please don't take it away!" she whined as I put her wallet in a locked drawer.

I pushed her outside and locked the door._ Damn. Why did they have to choose me? Why not Hisagi or Kira?_

As I signed my paperwork in frustration, I thought of the ways I could confess to her.


	2. Chapter 2: Confession?

Hi! This is my second chapter! I hope you'll like it!

* * *

Toshiro's POV

I couldn't fall asleep last night…

I thought of some horrible things that could happen…

Hinamori-kun would wake up… if she found out she would DEFINETLY try to kill Karin

Karin would say no to me…..

I don't say anything and everybody makes fun of me.

_Well these things better not happen_, I thought…

A lightbulb shined in my head… _Yeah! I know now! I could confess today and get it over with! I'm so freaking smart!_

At 7 PM…..

The sun was setting and I walked to the squad 11 barracks. I saw Ikkaku standing guard…

"Yo! Hitsugaya Taicho, what up?" he said

"Nothing, can I see third seat Kurosaki?" I asked

"Hehe. Sure thing" he said snickering as he opened the door.

I walked in and saw Karin on the roof looking at the sunset.

_She's so cute_

I flash stepped next to her

" Oi, Karin-chan" I said…_ Wait what the hell..Karin Chan?_

" Oh hi Hitsugaya Taicho" she said "Umm what do you need?"

" Uhhhh…. I …um.. Do you like looking at the sunset?" I asked

_What the hell? I'm messing up.. That was a stupid question damn it!_

"Oh! Yeah umm I like it. It calms me" she said "How about you?"

"Yeah it brings me back memories… So uh Karin-chan… I need to tell you something…" I said

" What?" she asked, blushing.

" Umm I lo-"

" Hey third seat!" Said Zaracki Taicho popping out of a bush.

We both blushed madly

_Wha-what the- hell?_

" Yeah, what Taicho?" she asked, clearly annoyed.

" You need to go on a mission in the world of the living to kill arrancars NOW!" he said gleefully

"Sheesh, Taicho. All right, but can I speak with Hitsugaya-kun first and how many days am I going?

_Whoa! Now it's Hitsugaya-kun? She might lke me after all!_

"No! You have to go right now!" he screamed, "And it's for 4 days.

"OK OK sheesh Taicho" she said. "OK Hitsugaya-kun… I'm sorry see you in 4 days" she said sadly.

"OK bye"

_NOOO! 4 Days? That means I have to confess to her on the Last Day of the dare! Now I can't get over with it!_

Karin's POV

Here I am sitting on the rooftop looking at the sunet… thinking_ Does he love me or someone else?_

I see Ikkaku open the gate…_ Sigh..i wonder who's there?_

In a flash, Toshiro was in front of me.

"Oi, Karin-chan" he said

_Karin-chan? Does he like me?_

"Oh, hi Hitsugaya Taicho" I said, "Umm what do you need?"

"Uhh…I ….um Do you like looking at the sunset?"he asked

"Oh!Yeah umm I like it. It calms me . How about you?"

_What do I mean how about you? He told me when I was still alive,but…_

"Yeah.. It brings me back memories "

_As I expected.. he told me that years ago._

"So uhh… Karin-chan… Ineed to tell you something" he said

"What?" I asked blushing

"I lo-"

He was interupted by my retarded taicho jumping out of a bush saying , "Hey, third seat"

_Nooo it's ruined did he have to pop out now?_

"Yeah, What Taicho?"

"We have to go on a mission in the world of the living to kill arrancars NOW!"

_As I expected… another killing mission_

"Sheesh Taicho. All right, but can I speak with Hitsugaya-kun first and how many days am I going?"

_Hitsugaya-kun?_

"No you have to go rightr NOW and it's for 4 days"

_Nooo it's 4 days? Now I'm ruined!_

"OKOK sheesh Taicho. OK Hitsugaya- kun… I'm sorry I'll see you in 4 days"

"OK bye" he said as Taicho and I flash stepped into the darkness.

* * *

I hope you liked this chpter. I'll update maybe tomorrow

If I miss my chance then...

Im going to michigan until the 24th

i'll go on the 11th...

i hope ill get the chance tomorrow!

: )


	3. Chapter 3: Hollow trouble

Hi : )

So, in the last chapter, Genpachi disrupted Toshiro from his confession to Karin. This chapter is about Genpachi and Karin's mission in the world of the living.

I hope you like this chapter

* * *

Karin's POV

I go to the gate with my taicho and fukitaicho, Yachiru, who was always carried around like the little girl that she was. We got our gentei kaishos automatically as we went through the gate. When we went through, there were hundreds of hollows and arrancars waiting for us on the other side. My taicho was grinning.

"Hehehe. Third seat, you ready?" my Taicho asked me

"Hai, Taicho."

"Yachiru, you stay here." He pointed to the rock that she was supposed to sit on while we were having "fun" fighting.

"B-but I wanna fight!" she whined

"When you learn how to."

We flash stepped towards the hollows and started killing them like there was no tomorrow.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Yachiru disobeyed Taicho's orders for the first time, and started her first killing spree.

"Yay! This is so fun! Kenny was so mean not letting me play, too." She was happy with killing like the rest of her "subordinates"

* * *

The hollows kept coming. _It's like there's no end to them ._I struggled as my reiatsu went down a little. Then I see Yachiru and my eyes widened.

"Umm, Taicho."

"What? I'm busy."

"B-but Yachiru is fightin-"

"That's great! I can see her being the next taicho of this squad."

… _You kidding me? First, she's a kid, and she's younger than Toshiro and all she cares about are her snacks!_

"Let's finish this third seat!" said my taicho, removing his eye patch.

"Hai!" I said "Strike, Sasodariso!" My zanpacto release was a dragon made out of thunder, just like Hyourinmaru. Our power diminished the remaining hollows… for now.

"We were fighting nonstop for a day." I panted "I need to rest, Taicho"

"Sure, third seat. Let's stay at your old house."

"OK"

We went to my house in a gegai…

* * *

Toshiro's POV

I woke up to my alarm clock

_Ring Ring_

I was mad at Zaracki Taicho for interrupting me yesterday… it was going so well…

"Taicho! Get up."

_How annoying… it's Matsumoto_

"Lookie here. Ya taicho's that lazy?"

_That voice_

"Wha-what the?"

I saw Gin with Matsumoto holding hands.

"Ya. Well da contest say I confess so I confessed."

"Yup!" said a happy Matsumoto.

_This is crazy!_

"Well, Taicho, I'm going out on a date. Good luck with your paperwork!"

"What the?"

They flash stepped away, laughing. On my desk, I saw five stacks of paperwork.

"Matsumoto!"

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter

Sadly, I won't be updating until my vacation ends

I'll be back in two weeks from tomorrow

I think the cero espada will be somewhere in this story and next chapter will have more action!


	4. Chapter 4: The cero espada

Hi

Well, I kinda lied saying I won't update until next week, but i got a few extra hours before I board the plane so I figure I shouldn't keep you waiting for a new chapter!

This chapter is about Yammy ( the cero espada like i promised!)

And yes there will be blood!

I hope you like this

* * *

Karin's POV

After I woke up at home, sensed a massive reiatsu, so I got up to see who it was. An espada was in front of Taicho and Yachiru. I went outside and he saw that I was also a shinigami.

"Hey girl, wanna see my resureccion?"

"Your what?"

"My resureccion you dummy. An espada's zanpacto release. Well, I don't care I'll show you anyways."

His release was terrifying. He grew ten times bigger, stronger, and faster. He was the size of my house. And with one swing sent Yachiru and me flying into a building and vomitted blood. When he found me still conscious, he grabbed me and threw me to the ground. I recovered quickly and attacked him with my zanpacto, but that didn't seem to work. Then, he grabbed me and threw me up and as I was falling, it was in slow-motion.

_Bye dad, Taicho, Yachiru, Yuzu, Ichigo, Toshiro. I'm sorry._

"Karin!"

I closed my eyes and waited for my end, but then felt arms under me. I felt a tear on my cheek. I looked up and saw his teal-blue eyes and white hair.

"Toshiro" I said smiling, then I fainted.

* * *

Toshiro's POV

I woke up with a start

_Karin! She's in trouble!_

I felt an overpowering reiatsu next to her, Zaraki Taicho, and Yachiru.

I thought _I have to go now!_

* * *

I put on my haori and flash stepped to the squad one barracks. I found Yamamoto signing papers at his desk.

"I'm sorry to bother you Captain Commander, but I need permission to send a back-up team to the world of the living. May I go?"

"I think that Zaraki can han" Captain commander feels his reiatsu. "Never mind. You can go with two taicho level shinigami."

"Yes, Captain Commander. Thank you."

* * *

I left the barracks with two people in mind. Gin and Matsumoto.

When I went to the squad three barracks, Gin and Matsumoto almost started drinking sake.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Oh hi Taicho! You wanna drink with us?"

"No! Listen, you two have to come with me to form a back-up team for Zaraki's squad."

"Aww why now Taicho?"

"I have my reasons"

"Hmm" Gin was thinking and a light bulb shined in his head.

"I know! It's about the challenge right?" he said looking through my soul.

"Uhh how did you guess?"

"You looked that way when you were trying to protect Hinamori. I remember that face."

"Umm yeah whatever let's go" I said blushing

* * *

When we got there…

I saw Karin falling down

_No! She can't die now!_

"Karin!"

Luckily, I caught her before she struck the ground. I was crying.

Then she opened her eyes.

"Toshiro" she said, smiling. Then, she fainted.

I put her down and looked at the cero espada. He is going to pay for this.

* * *

Well now, I guess I should say bye for these two weeks

I'll update as soon as I get back!


	5. Chapter 5: Gin's Bankai

Yay! I'm back : )

I hope you like this chapter

Spoiler Alert!: Gin's bankai

* * *

Toshiro's POV

The cero espada was going to pay for what he did to Karin. My reiatsu grew slightly and then it reached the point to when you are 10 miles away, you could still see my reiatsu.

Zaraki widened his eyes. "Ooooo. So you have a strong reiatsu too Captain Hitsugaya"

I knew what he was going to do when we got back. "No, don't even think about it"

"Stop talking now who should kill first?" said the cero espada thinking.

Without thinking, I charged at him. "Bankai! Daiguren Hyourinmaru!"

"Oooo a pesky ant wishing for death. I'll grant you your wish!" he said swinging his arm at me.

I dodged quickly, but he came at me again. I blocked with Hyourinmaru, but the force of the attack knocked me to the ground.

"Taicho!" Matsumoto rushed to me.

"I'm okay." I said recovering quickly and trying to get up.

"Stay out of my way. It's a one on one battle." said Zaraki.

"Dat's no fair" said Gin.

"You can fight me one on one or four to one, but it doesn't matter because the end results would be the same"

We all charge at him anyways and he was able to grab Matsumoto.

"Ran-chan!"

Gin went over to the espada's hand and attempted to cut it off, but there was no use.

"Okee dat didn't work so bankai! Kami Shini no Yari!"

A sword extending 15 kilometers came out.

"Oh the traitor is here. I hadn't forgot what you did to us. You tried to kill Aizen sama."

"So what?" Gin stabbed the espada's arm.

"Oww that hurt!" the husky espada said as he let go of Matsumoto. She was falling so I got her just in time.

"Thanks Taicho"

"No problem"

Zaraki was going towards the espada and removed his eye patch and let out a blast of yellow reiatsu that even made me shake. He slashed the espada, who went into shock.

"H-how did you? I am the strongest!"

"Stop whining!"

We all charged at him again and Gin shows the true nature of his bankai. He stabs the espada again.

"You think that this could kill me?"

"Nah I don't."

"Huh?"

"Can you see this little crack in this sword? I put the missing piece inside you. The sword turns into dust and then a poison capable of breakin down cells is secreted. Kill, Kamishini no Yari."

"No, no Ahhhh!"

The cero espada disappeared into thin air.

We all sighed in relief exept…

"Dammit Gin! Why did you kill it? I wanted to!"

"I Don't care."

We took Yachiru and Karin to the fourth squad for healing and I stayed in Karin's room. She was being healed by Unohana Taicho, but I was still worried about Karin.

"Is she going to be okay?"

"Yes Hitsugaya Taicho. You have to wait another day."

"Okay"

Then Hinamori came in.

"Hi, Shiro-chan"

I widened my eyes in disbelief. _Oh crap!_

"Oh yeah and Hinamori kun woke up today!"

* * *

Yeah, Toshiro didn't kill the espada

and Hinamori is awake : (

what will happen next?

I will update soon!


	6. Chapter 6: An Antagonist

In this chapter, an antagonist comes into this story...

I hope you will like this chapter.

* * *

Toshiro's POV

_W-what the…_

"Hinamori-kun, I told you to call me Captain Hitsugaya not Shiro-chan."

"Who cares now let's go visit Granny!"

"Umm I have something to do now…" I said

"No you are coming with me!" she grabbed me by the arm and pulled me.

_What the hell, Hinamori!_

Just then, Karin woke up and looked around.

When she saw me she said "Hi, Toshiro! Who's this?"

"Oi, Karin-chan, this is Hinamori Momo and she is my childhood friend."

_Oops I forgot to correct her…_

"Hello Hinamori-chan!" said Karin

"Hi Karin-chan!" said Hinamori.

I could sense something weird happening between those two.

Then, Unohana said, "Karin-chan you are discharged from the barracks. You may leave now."

"Thank you Unohana Taicho!" she said as she got up from the bed.

"You're welcome.

As we walked out, I said, "May I walk you home, Karin-chan?"

"Sure" she said. She was blushing.

"OK, See you Hinamori" I said

"Bye Shiro-chan!" Hinamori said.

_I guess I'll let that one slide._

After I walked her home, I went back home myself…

* * *

Karin's POV

I thought that I was going to die, but Toshiro saved me. When I woke…

_Huh? Where am I? The Squad Four Barracks? I'm alive?_

"Hinamori-kun I told you to call me Captain Hitsugaya not Shiro-chan"

_Shiro-chan?_

"Who cares now let's visit Granny"

"Umm I have to do something now"

"No you're coming with me."

I was looking around and then, I saw Toshiro and a girl. She was pulling his arm.

_Who was she?_

"Hi Toshiro. Who's this?"

"Oi Karin-chan this is Hinamori Momo and she's my childhood friend"

_So this is his childhood friend_

"Hello Hinamori-chan!" I said

"Hi Karin-chan" she said

Then, Unohana said, "Karin-chan you are discharged from the barracks. You may leave now"

"Thank you Unohana Taicho!" I said

"You're welcome"

When we walked outside, Toshiro asked, "May I walk you home, Karin-chan?"

"Sure" I said. I was blushing and I was sure that Momo was glaring at me.

"OK, see you Hinamori-kun!"

"Bye, Shiro-chan"

And Toshiro walked me home.

* * *

Momo's POV

"…not Shiro-chan!"

That was the nickname I gave him. But I don't care anymore.

"Who cares? Now let's go visit Granny." I said

"Umm I have something to do now"

"No, you're coming with me!" I grabbed his arm and started pulling him towards the door.

Just then the girl woke up.

"Hi Toshiro. Who's this?"

"Oi Karin-chan this is Hinmori Momo."

_T-toshiro? He let her say his first name?_ I was shocked.

"Hello Hinamori-chan!"

"Hi, Karin-chan!"

Then. Unohana Taicho said that she could leave. When we walked out, Toshiro accompanied her home and I shot a glare at that slut.

"OK, see you Hinamori-kun"

"Bye Shiro-chan"

When they walked away, I followed them to Karin's house. When I saw her house, I thought _Hmm this is where she lives… _and then I walked back home.

I had to think of something to do in order to break that girl and my Shiro-chan apart. Then, I thought _I know their addresses… _an evil smirk came to my lips. Just you wait Toshiro… you are going to be mine forever!

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter!

I'll update soon

:)


	7. Chapter 7: Seperation

Hello! This the 7th chapter of the dare

I hope you will like it!

* * *

Momo's POV

"Hehehe. Toshiro, you will be mine forever!" I chuckle at the sight of Karin crying. See, I can copy anyone's handwriting so, I wrote two letters. One in her handwriting and the other in Toshiro's. I mailed them knowing their addresses. Now, let's just hope that this works.

* * *

Toshiro's POV

I went outside for a little walk and I found out that I had mail.

_OK… who is this from? _

I opened the letter and found that Karin wrote it.

_Hmmm She actually wrote something to me?_

I read it aloud.

Dear Toshiro,

Thank you for accompanying me home yesterday. I need to tell you something at Soukyoku Hill. Meet me there at 11:45 PM.

From,

Karin Kurosaki

_Eh? She needs to tell me something? I guess I'll confess today!_

I thought about how to confess to her. I guessed that I would give her flowers. Then, I went to the shop looking for the most beautiful flowers I could give to her.

* * *

Karin's POV

I woke up early today having nightmares about Toshiro and Momo.

_Grr that girl gets on my nerves!_

I walked outside and saw that my mailbox had mail.

_Who would write a letter to me?_

"Huh?" I found out that Toshiro wrote to me.

Dear Karin-chan,

I need to tell you something important. Meet me at Soukyoku Hill at midnight.

From,

Toshiro Hitsugaya

Umm OK! I have to go get something for him… but what? Oh yeah! He likes watermelons. I'll get some for him.

_I'm the luckiest girl in the Soul Society!_

* * *

At 11:45 PM

Toshiro's POV

I looked around Soukyoku Hill. Hmm Karin seems to be late. Oh well, I guess I'll wait for a bit. Then, I saw Hinamori looking at the sky.

"Ne, Hinamori-kun. What are you doing here?"

"Nothing. Just looking at the sky." She stood up. "I guess I'll go now" Then, she lost her balance and was going to fall.

_She's so freaking clumsy!_

"Ahh!"

I grabbed her arm before she fell

"Hinamori! Be more careful next time."

"Eh sorry Shiro-chan."

"I'm not Shiro-chan!"

Then, she pulled me in for an embrace.

"Wha-what the?"

She whispered in my ear, "Shiro-chan, I love you" and then she kissed me as the clock struck twelve.

Then, I heard footsteps and then a thud. I pulled away from the crazy girl and turned around. Karin was there, staring dumbfounded at me and Hinamori.

"To-to-shi-ro?" she said.

"Ka-karin-chan?"

Then she ran away with tears in her eyes.

"Wait, Karin-chan! Eh ja ne Hinamori."

"Umm ja ne Shiro-chan."

I caught up to her and grabbed her shoulder.

"Karin-chan you don't understand. I"

"Get off me!"

She pulled away and kicked me in the stomach. _Oww that hurted._

She continued running and when she got to her house, she slammed the door on me. I started banging on the door.

"W-why? Why do bad things always happen to me?" she wailed.

"K-karin chan!"

"Get out!"

I was so confused.

"I can explain"

"Shut up you-you-you midget!"

_Midget? She must be really mad…_

"What the?"

"Get the hell out!"

"No!"

"I hate you! I never want to see you again!"

_What?_

We were silent for a minute. There were many ideas in my head.

* * *

Hyourinmaru: Tell her that you love her.

Toshiro: No she hates me! Didn't she say that?

Hyourinmaru: Don't give up!

Toshiro: Don't tell me what to do!

* * *

I made up my mind. I sighed brokenheartedly

"Very well, Kurosaki Karin. Sayonara." And I flash stepped back and heard her scream, "No, Toshiro! Wait! I-I'm so sorry."

But I didn't care anymore.

* * *

Karin's POV

I walked cheerfully up the steps to Soukyoku Hill

_Tonight is the night I have been waiting for._

As the clock struck twelve, I sighed. I'm right on time. I looked up and saw two figures. One was Toshiro the other was…. Was…. That girl! They were kissing.

_Wha-what the hell?_

I dropped my basket of watermelons.

"To-to-shi-ro?"

"Ka-karin-chan?"

I was so confused.

I ran away in tears.

"Wait Karin-chan! Ja ne Hinamori."

"Umm ja ne Shiro-chan"

Toshiro caught up to me and grabbed my shoulder.

"Karin-chan you don't understand. I" he said

"Get off me!" I screamed at him and then kicked him. As I continued running, I thought _why the hell did I just kick him?_

When I ran home, I slammed the door and Toshiro started knocking my door.

"Wh-why? Why do bad things always happen to me?" I wailed

"K-karin-chan!"

"Get out!"

"I can explain"

"Shut up you-you"

I tried to think of something that could get him mad.

"You midget"

_Why the hell would I think of that?_

"What the?"

"Get the hell out!"

Sheesh. He doesn't give up!

"No!"

"I hate you! I never want to see you again!"

I was so angry. I never knew it would come down to this.

Then, Toshiro said, "Very well Kurosaki Karin."

I heard him in tears. I dreaded the next word.

_No!_

"Sayonara"

"No Toshiro! Wait. I- I'm so sorry!"

I opened the door, but he was already gone.

"No, no this can't be happening. It's a-all my fault!"

I went back inside and went on my bed crying. I couldn't go to sleep.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Mom's POV

_I did it! I did it! Now Shiro-chan. He would love only me! Hahaha!_

* * *

Hehehe I'm sorry this had to happen but I swear that they will be together again

I'll update soon!


	8. Chapter 8: Date

Sorry for the long wait. So, here's chapter 8.

I hope you like it!

* * *

Toshiro's POV

I went home that night in shock.

_I'm in deep shit. Karin… I have to forget about this…_

Flashback:

"I love you Shiro-chan"

_Hmm Momo's been my friend for ages, so I guess it wouldn't hurt to go out with her … maybe. OK! I'll ask her out._

* * *

Tomorrow…

I went to Hinamori's house and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?"

"Ohayo, it's Hitsugaya Tai-"

"Shiro-chan!" she threw open the door and hugged me and I hugged back awkwardly

"Hi Hinamori."

"So, Shiro-chan, why did you come?"

"Oh, I was sorry about yesterday. Would you like to umm go out with me?"

She gasped and said, "Shiro-chan, of course I would!"

* * *

And then, we went shopping for the whole day. Momo turned into a Matsumoto-like person. In the middle of this terrible experience, I felt a strong reiatsu.

_Hmm… who is it? Karin? This is an unreal reiatsu. How could she do that?_

"Shiro-chan, you want some ice cream?"

"Sure."

At the end of the day, Momo kissed me and I whispered , "I love you Momo."

I knew Karin was there because of her reiatsu flaring up behind me. I paused for a bit and then said. "Kurosaki, stop following us."

She scowled at Momo and then left.

We walked home afterwards.

"Thanks for this amazing day, Shiro-chan!"

"No problem."

I was exhausted. Who could have walked this much without dying?

* * *

Karin's POV

In the morning I drank ten cups of coffee. I didn't sleep at all last night. It's because of the bitch. I have to get my mind off this. I should train.

When I got to the training grounds, I practiced with my zanpacto, Sandarin.

Sandarin: Karin, what do you need?

Me: I'm so confused. Why did Toshiro kiss her?

Sandarin: No one knows. You can't let it go now. You still love him don't you?

Me: Of course I do!

Sandarin: Then, you have to prove to him that you are stronger.

Me: OK

I've been trying to d o this for three years. Let's see if I can do this…

* * *

Later

_Yay! I did it. I should check up on Toshiro…_

I left the training grounds and followed his reiatsu and I see him kissing her, again! My reiatsu went up and he noticed me.

"Kurosaki, stop following us."

* * *

I scowled at Hinamori and then went to Rangiku's house in tears. When I went in…

"Karin-chan, what's wrong?"

"T-toshiro…"

Rangiku grew angry. "What did my Taicho do to you?"

"He… he… he kissed the damn girl in front of me!"

"What the hell? My Taicho did that to you! I thought he liked you. I'm gonna-"

"Don't do anything to him."

"B-but"

"If you want to do anything, do it to Hinamori but."

"Hinamori? Come on in"

I went in to her room and look who I found.

Gin, Hisagi, and Kira were in her room drinking.

"Come on Karin, you can drink, too."

"S-sure!"

We all drunk so much sake and we were playing around until we all left to go back to our houses.

On my way, I saw a dark figure in front of me holding a zanpacto. I got angry when I figured out who it was.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

* * *

O_o someone's there... who is it?

Find out next chapter!

I'll update soon!


	9. Chapter 9: Bankai!

Hi guys!

I'm sorry that I didn't update. I was busy with schoolwork

This is a new chapter of the Dare

Previously, Karin and Rangiku got drunk. After Karin was cured of her drowsiness, she went home to see a figure lurking in the dark. . .

I hope you will like it!

* * *

Karin's POV

"What the hell are you doing here?"

A figure emerged from the shadows. It was Momo.

"Oh, I'm just here. . . to get rid of you." She said.

"Wait, what do you mean?" I stepped back as she advanced forward. _She wants to kill me?_

"You, little arrogant bitch, you took shiro-chan away from me. He still loves you, so I guess I have to kill you for him to recognize me!" she yelled at me.

"I don't want to fight you." I was afraid of what would happen if she pushed me too far. It wouldn't be pretty.

"Aww, you're scared? Then I will make it painless for you," she said while unsheathing her sword. "Snap! Tobiume!" Her zanpacto immediately changed into her shikai form. A flaming fireball came out.

_Holy crap! She unleashed shikai already?_ I managed to dodged the first fireball, but then tons of them came at me. "Strike Sandarin!" I unleashed my shikai and destroyed the fireballs. Our reiatsu could be felt 2 miles away, near Toshiro's office. . .

* * *

Toshiro's POV

I was doing my paperwork. There were 2 stacks towering over me. _I can't finish this mess and Matsumoto is out drinking. She isn't back yet. I'm gonna get her for this! _

I advanced towards the door, but stopped when there was a spike of reiatsu in the air. It was Karin's and Hinamori's. _What the hell is going on?_

I shunpoed towardsthe rising reiatsu and found them fighting. Wait- fighting? _Why are they fighting in the middle of the night? It doesn't look like practice to me. _I leaped down from a building.

Sandarin advanced towards Hinamori, but she deflected with a fireball. "You're doing better than I expected, you whore. Hadou # 31! Shakkahou!"

"Shit!" said Karin as the kidou hit her on the stomach.

"Karin!" I tried previously to hide my reiatsu so that they didn't know that I was there, but it was too late. I rushed towards her, pulling her up, Hinamori looked outraged.

"No, Toshiro this doesn't involve you. It's between me and her." Karin said weakly.

"But you're hur-"

"I can take care of myself!" she interrupted, plainly annoyed. "Sandarin!"

The lightning was blocked by Hinamori. Karin was running out of reiatsu.

* * *

Karin's POV

_Oh no, she can block my lighning with only her sword, I have to use it one day or another anyways! But now? I'll use it. _

"I admit," I said, " that you are good. But, congratulations on surviving, so far." I said.

"Wait, what do you mean," said Toshiro, "Why are you fighting each other."

"We're fighting. . .for you. Don't you get it?" I asked.

"You guys, why?" his turquoise eyes were sad and confused.

"Oh cause, she wants to kill me for liking you!" I exclaimed.

"Come on! Why don't we get on with the fight." Said Momo, bored.

"Okay then."

"Stop this!" said Toshiro.

"You stay out of this!" we said.

I felt a burst of reiatsu rise from me.

_You ready, Sandarin?_

_Yes, I am master._

"Bankai! Shou Sandarin!"

* * *

Yay ^^ Karin has a bankai now!

Warning: I may not update for a while

Anyways, Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!


	10. Chapter 10: Fight!

Hello everybody!

This is a new chapter of The Dare

Now, back to the fight. . .

* * *

Normal POV

"Bankai! Shou Sandarin!," Karin released her bankai for the second time.

A yellow sash was attached to her blade and the blade was gladiator-styled gladiator-styled -.-

"K-karin, you have a bankai . . ." Toshiro muttered. "That was what I felt before."

Momo looked surprised with her eyes wide open and then laughed evilly, "Hehe oh no! Karin has a bankai. I'm going to die! I don't think so, Karin. No one knows, but it seems that I have a bankai, too. Let's see whose is better," said Momo. "Bankai! Burning Tobiume!"

Her zanpacto turned into a flaming phoenix. Momo sat on top of it and commanded the phoenix to spurt out fireballs. Karin's zanpacto enabled her to be faster than before and she dodged gracefully. She decided to use her attacks. Lightning shot out of her fingertips and shot at Momo. Momo maneuvered her bird to dodge the incoming attacks and shot more fireballs until one of them hit Karin and sent her flying into the ground.

* * *

Karin's POV

There were so many fireballs in the sky that I couldn't keep dodging much anymore. Suddenly, one of the fireballs hit me on my stomach and I was sent hurtling to the ground. When I crashed, I couldn't feel anything except the felling that I was floating in the air.

_Am I dead? Why doesn't it hurt anymore?_

I heard yelling in the distance. I could make out Toshiro, the bitch, Rangiku- chan, some other shinigami, and my fukitaicho, Yachiru with my taicho. So . . . was I dead? I felt arms wrap around me and air. I was being shunpoed to squad 4, at least, I thought so.

* * *

Toshiro's POV

She was falling from the sky, not knowing what hit her. I tried to keep her from crashing, but I was too slow. She was on the floor with blood everywhere. It's m fault that she's like this. Her eyes were closed, but she was breathing.

I turned around to see Hinamori. Some friend she is.

"What the fuck did you do to her?" I screamed at her.

She looked at me like she didn't know what happened. "I don't know Shiro-chan, she attacked me first." She was pretending that she was so innocent.

"Don't give me that load of crap. You definitely started it first. I know that Karin wouldn't fight without a reason." I said.

Some onlookers came in including a confused Matsumoto, Zaraki- taicho, Kusajashi- fukitaicho, and some of my subordinates.

"T-taicho, what happened? Why is Karin on the floor?" Matsumoto asked. Her voice was breaking.

"Hinamori did this." I said.

"You're stronger than my third-seat, you can replace her if you want." Said Zaraki-taicho.

"Kenny, you're so mean to Kari- chan!" exclaimed Yachiru.

I stayed silent for a moment and then said, "I'm taking her to Unohana."

I picked up Karin and then shunpoed to the squad 4 barracks. Her blood was seeping through my haori and shikaksho.

_Karin, please be OK, if you're not, I'll never forgive myself._

We entered the barracks and some seated squad 4 officers rushed her to the ER.

I stayed in the waiting area, hoping that she will be safe.

* * *

Well, this was a short chapter

I hope you liked it

Stay Tuned!


	11. Chapter 11: A Mistake

Hi guys, it's Karin Taicho! I know that is has been a while, so I'm sorry about

updating very late.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters.

So, to recap on the story, there was a fight between Karin and Momo. Karin faints

and ends up in squad 4.

Enjoy!

* * *

Karin's POV

It was dark and I was falling down. Arms grabbed at my shoulders trying to liftme up, but failed. I crashed to the floor and saw blood. My eyes opened in shockas I saw Toshiro on he floor with his eyes wide open. I walked towards him and placed my hand on his neck. Tears dropped on his pale face. He didn't have a pulse. No, this couldn't be happening. No. No. No! "TOSHIRO! NO! TOSHIRO!

Ahhhhh!"

"Karin, wake up! Wake up!" I felt someone shaking me and my eyes opened.

Sunlight shined into my eyes and I saw a very worried Toshiro looking at me. He sighed in relief. I looked at him realizing the awkward position we were in.

"Ahhh! Get off me!" I shoved him off me and he collapsed on the floor.

He looked at me surprised. "What did you do that for? I was only trying to wake you up!" he got up and dusted off his haori.

Realizing what I did, I gasped, but then remembering what happened yesterday, I said in disgust, "Oh, I'm so sorry Hitsugaya-taicho. I really didn't mean to push you like that."

He noticed my tone and said, "What is wrong with you?" I looked at him.

"Nothing is wrong with me, but there's something wrong with you."

"Tell me, what's wrong with me?" he retorted.

"You're persistent, you never considered my feelings, and you didn't butt out of peoples' businesses! What's more, you also broke my heart!" I said, tears forming in my eyes. _What the hell is wrong with me? I don't cry, so why am I now? I'm so stupid!_

He flinched and looked at me with sorrow and then anger. "What the hell did I do to break your heart? You're the one who considered running away from me before I could even talk to you! And you were the one that said that you hated me. Forget it, I'm leaving!"

He reached the door of the room and grabbed the door handle. He swung the dooropen and was about to slam it, but I said, "If you didn't kiss Hinamori, NONE ofthis would have happened! You're right, I do hate you after all!" of course, I didn't mean what I was saying because I still loved him, but I knew that he would never return my feelings. I mean, he still loved his childhood friend,didn't he?

The door closed and I was inside, crying my heart out.

* * *

Toshiro's POV

I closed the door shut. "If you didn't kiss Hinamori, NONE of this would have happened! You're right, I do hate you after all!" Her words kept echoing in my head. I ran to my office and swung the door open. I walked furiously to my desk and sat down. Then I placed a stack of paperwork (which was taller than me) and started scribbling my signature on all of my paperwork in fury and because I wanted to forget what happened just before. I hated when Karin cried or when something happened to her. I was too concentratedon my paperwork that I didn't even notice Matsumoto coming in. She stomped towards me and grabbed me by my shihaksho. I looked up in shock. She was angry for what seemed like the first time in her life.

"Matsumoto, what's wrong with you?" I asked.

"What's wrong with you, Taicho?" she retorted back. "You made poor Karin-chan cry! Why would you do that?"

"I didn't do anything! She started crying by herself! Gosh, let go of me!" I said.

"No, Taicho! You broke her heart and you kissed Hinamori-chan! Why would you do that?" she hissed at me.

"I didn't! She kissed me on her own! And anyways, Kurosaki hates me, so let it go!" I yelled.

"And then you went out with her! She's supposed to be your sister, not your girlfriend! Taicho, you love Karin-chan!" she yelled right back, "and I know that she loves you too," she added quietly. She released me and I fell on the floor.

I hesitated, but I regained my composure, stood up, and said in a whisper, "I thought that I told you that she hates me. I plan on never talking to her ever again and live my life with Momo. I don't want to get hurt again." I did love Karin, I truly did, but I didn't want to risk having me hate her forever. Maybe I should apologize and then stay out of her way forever. I shed a few tears and began walking away.

Matsumoto said sternly, "Taicho, I know that you don't want to get hurt, but you will never be truly happy with Hinamori-chan. I think that you should give it a try. You would never what will happen." she said while pulling me into a big embrace, without pushing her (ahem) big assets on my head. It was a motherly embrace. I pulled away and a realization struck me: maybe I can confess to her wheter she likes it or not.I thought about it and then I made up my mind: I was going to break up with Hinamori and ask Karin if she loved me. If she didn't, then I wouldn't know what to do. Matsumoto was correct after all.

I began walking away again and Matsumoto asked in confusion, "Where are you going, Hitsugaya-Taicho?"

I turned around, smirked and said, "You know where I'm going." and then I shunpoed off in the distance to find Hinamori.

* * *

So, did you like this new chapter? I'll write more, so stay tuned for a romantic chapter!

~ Karin Taicho


	12. Chapter 12: Finally Together

Hi, it's me, again. You guys have a big treat! First, I updated two chapters today, and I'm done with this story now! There's going to be an epilogue, though.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach and any of its characters.

Enjoy! ^ _^

Karin's POV

I stayed in my room crying. I couldn't believe that I messed up so badly. I said that I hated him. There was no way he would love me, I messed up. Fuck it.

There was a sound outside my hospital room. I wondered who it was. Then, the door burst open. It was Momo the bitch. I sighed.

"What do you want?" I said wiping my tears. My voice was breaking up. Momo was smiling evilly.

"Hey, you man whore, why are you crying? You're heartbroken? Oh poor you" she said mockingly while stifling a laugh. "Just to let you know, Shiro-chan is mine now. You're chances of having him is gone! You have no more purpose in this world!" she said laughing.

"Fuck out of my life! Leave me alone or you'll regret it." I said.

"Oh so you still have some fight left in you. I'll leave, for now, but don't expect me to hold back on you next time." she said leaving.

I was shaking in anger. She was too much. One day, she's going to regret the day she woke up.

Toshiro's POV

I shunpoed from roof to roof looking for Hinamori. Then, I felt her spiritual pressure in the fifth division barracks and went down to her office. The office was neatly organized. Small stacks of paperwork were piled on her desk. There was a picture of me and her when we were kids in the Rukongai. There she was doing her paperwork while humming. _I'm sorry Hinamori. _

She looked up and smiled, "Hello, Shiro-chan!" She stopped signing her name and walked over to me and planted a kiss on my cheek.

"Momo, I have to talk to you," I said calmly ignoring what she did.

"Huh, OK!" she said. She looked curious as to what I was about to say next.

"Well, I have to let you know that it's not going to work." I said softly.

Hinamori looked shocked, "w-what do you mean, Shiro-chan?"

"We're through, Hinamori." I said, "I'm sorry, but I love someone else."

Hinamori fell onto the floor and started crying. "Shiro-chan, why would you do this to me? Do you like that bitch, do you? You're too good for her. She doesn't deserve you. What did I do wrong?"

"First, I'm Hitsugaya-Taicho, and second, the girl had a name and it is Karin.

Learn it. Also, you did nothing wrong. I hope that we could just be friends."

"W-well fine, Hitsugaya-_Taicho_! Have it your way! I can't believe you'd do this to me!" she yelled at me and stomped away.

I sighed. Now, I'm done with this, then I have to do the hard part. I shunpoed to Karin's hospital room. Unohana-Taicho greeted me and then I walked to her room.

I opened the door quietly. There were flowers on the night-stand and Get-well cards and balloons. There was also candy from Kusajushi Fukutaicho. I turned my head to her bed. Karin was awake. She was hugging her knees and sniffing quietly. Traces of tears were still on her face. She looked up at me and her face turned into sadness.

I walked towards her, but she didn't care anymore. I hugged her and she flinched and pushed me away gently.

"Look, I don't want to talk now, so leave me alone," she said quietly. She obviously got into another argument before I came back. I looked at her, considering leaving her alone, but I shook my head. I have to tell her right now.

"I'm sorry, but I can't leave yet, I need to tell you something. Please listen,"

I said to her.

She sighed. "Fine, but be fast." she said not knowing what will happen next.

I smiled and sat next to her on the bed.

I began talking "I have to say that you are one of my best friends. You changed my life and I'm sorry for yelling at you before. And there's something even more important. I feel like you're more than just a friend, though. Yeah, I love you Karin. I hope you feel the same way." She widened her eyes after my speech "Toshiro, I-" she began, but then I interrupted her by placing my lips on hers.

First, she was surprised, her eyes wide open. Then, she closed her eyes and kissed back. After what felt like an hour, we broke the kiss. She looked at me blushing. Then, she spoke up.

"I love you too, Toshiro, since the beginning. I'm relieved that you feel the same about me. I thought that you hated me after what I did before and I thought that you loved Hinamori."

"No," I whispered in her ear. "She's like a sister to me. I don't love her like that."

"Well then, tell her to leave me alone. She's probably mad at me now. Looking forward to killing me," said Karin she said shivering.

"And I'll protect you." I told her reassuringly.

"Thank you, Shiro." she said. "Can you stay with me tonight?"

"Of course," I said.

She buried her head in my chest and I wrapped my arms around her. She looked tired and relieved. "Thanks, Shiro. Good night." Her eyes started drooping.

"Good night, Karin-chan" I said. She quickly fell asleep in my arms. She was breathing softly and looked like an angel. Thank god she loved me back. I guess that this dare was good after all. I looked up at the sky looking at the shining stars in the sky before I slowly lost consciousness as well.

Yay! ^^ They're finally together! I was contemplating how to write this. Next chapter is the epilogue. Also, if you guys want, there can be a sequel. Please review and stay tuned for the final chapter!

~ Karin Taicho


	13. Epilouge

Hi guys, finally the time has come for the epilogue! After lots of work, I finally finished this story. Thanks to everybody who had reviewed and put this on your story alerts. Also, thanks to the people who were supporting me. Without your support, I wouldn't have much success writing these fanfictions!

Enjoy!

* * *

Karin's POV

The sunlight sneaking through the window blinded my eyes. I squinted and stretched my arms. I looked over to my left. Toshiro was sleeping next to me. His arms were around my waist. I blushed and tried to get his arms off me not trying to wake him up, but I failed.

Toshiro stirred and woke up. "Good morning, Karin-chan!" he said. He planted a kiss on my lips. His were icy cold, but I melted right in. We pulled away and got off of the hospital bed. The radio sounded.

"Hi, fellow Shinigami! This is the last day of couple's week! Today, we will find out the 5 shinigami's girlfriends (if they successfully got one). Stay tuned for our announcements at 12 pm. It will also be held in the sereitei theater if you are able to come. The time is 10 am. We hope you come!" Then, the radio started to announce other things.

We smiled and got ready. Rangiku popped out of nowhere in a pink and ruffled dress. They were adorned with everything you could think of. I frowned in disapproval. I hated the color pink and preferred blue.

"Karin-chan!" she squealed. "Did Taicho confess to you yet?" she was waiting for my answer and I said, "Yes, he did!" I was really happy and was waiting for this moment. Rangiku suddenly pulled me. A second later, we were at a store in the real world.

I groaned. "It's gonna be a while. Rangiku, we have two hours left!" I didn't have enough time for her day-long shopping sprees.

She turned around, "No, silly, I'm not buying anything for myself! You need a dress!" I sighed. "Fine, only once!"

My busty friend looked at me with pure happiness "Yay, Karin! We're going to buy you the perfect dress! Taicho will look amazed!"

We spent an hour looking for the right dress. Most of them, I would answer, "Too revealing," "Too short," or "Too ruffly." then, we found an awesome dress. It was blue and with sparkles. Blue ribbons were strapped to the sides of the dress. It fitted a little tightly on me, but it was comfortable. Rangiku squealed, "That looks so cute on you! Taicho will love it! We have to buy this now!" she pushed me to the cash register and she paid the money. Then, we went back to Sereitei. We found Rangiku's room and walked in. I put on the dress and she applied some make up on me. Blue eye shadow and some lipstick and blush. "You look perfect! Now it's my turn!" She applied make up to herself and then, we headed off to the theater.

When we got there, we were told to wait in the back of the stage. As we waited, more people gathered in the chairs and bleachers. I was getting nervous. Then, the speaker, Kusajishi-fukutaicho, got up to the microphone. "Oh crap," I muttered. Everyone in the audience face-palmed.

"Yay! It's the 101st couple week! Let's see who likes who and they have to kiss! Or else." The pink hairball glared. I gulped. I would have to kiss Toshiro in front of what was almost the whole Sereitei.

It went by really quickly. Kuchiki-Taicho went with Hisana, Rukia's sister. Then, Renji-san got up with Inoue-san from the Human World. It was about time that Pineapple got a girlfriend. Then, Rangiku got up on stage with Ichimaru-Taicho. He gives me the creeps, but it'll work out. I was really happy for Rangiku. Then, Ichi-nii went with Rukia-neechan, of course. I was completely correct. I was wondering when he had the balls to man up. I smiled at Ichi-nii when he was on the stage.

Toshiro and I were the last people. I felt butterflies in my stomach.

"Last, is Snowball-chan!" said my fukutaicho. My favorite snowball got up on the stage. He walked up. Fangirls died because they knew that he loved someone else and I felt Hinamori glaring at him. I wondered why she even bothered to come. Then, he took a deep breath and said, "I had always loved Karin-chan from the first time we met," I shakingky walked up to the stage and he kissed me. Time slowly came to a halt. Blood was coursing through my veins as the kiss was very slow-motioned. After what felt like hours, we pulled away. The crowd cheered, mainly consisting of bits because most of the girls already passed out. I had a smile on my face when we walked out. His hand was wrapped around my waist.

I thought that he was going back into his barracks, but we went somewhere else.

"Hey, Toshiro, where are we going?" I asked. He leaned to my ear and whispered, "You'll see."

I giggled and said, "Alright, if you say so." We kept on walking for another thirty minutes until we reached a beautiful waterfall area.

I gasped. The water was sparkling. "Toshiro, it's beautiful," we sat down and I leaned on his shoulder. "That's why I brought you here" he smirked. We spent a while taking in the beautiful scenery and then he helped me up. "Awww, we're going back already?" I pouted. To tell you the truth, I didn't feel like leaving. Then, he said, "Did I say we were leaving?" I shook my head. He smiled again.

Then, something very unexpected happened. He got down on one knee. I gasped. My fingers were trembling. He wasn't going to, right? He reached into his pocket and pulled out a velvet box. Slowly, he opened it. A beautiful diamond ring was inside.

Then, Toshiro said, "Karin, will you marry me?"

* * *

Hahahahaha. (evil smile) It's a cliffhanger! (Though, I thought that it was kind of unexpected.) So, did you like this story? Thanks again for everyone! Also, since I am writing a sequel, ideas are welcome! Stay tuned for the sequel!

~ Karin Taicho


End file.
